Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a content system that presents content items to one or more users, such as images, audio, video, and text. The content items may be presented by insertion into a hosting item, such as a video that is inserted into a content position within a document that is retrieved from a document source, such as a web page retrieved from a webserver.
In many such scenarios, the user may utilize a device set comprising several devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, and a television. The user may operate each device in a selected set of conditions (e.g., using the mobile phone in transit; using the laptop computer while working in an office or classroom; and using the television while at home). The user may also use each device selectively for a particular type of content (e.g., using the tablet to view literature; using the laptop computer to view web pages; and using the television to view traditional video content).
At times, the user may choose to use such devices interchangeably or in cooperation (e.g., viewing a particular web page on either the mobile phone or the laptop computer, including choosing to transfer the view of a web page from a first device to a second device). In some cases, the devices may promote the transfer of content (e.g., a computer storing a music library may synchronize music data to a mobile device) in order to facilitate access to such content by the user.